


Your Brother's Keeper

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid is hurt and Heyes takes what help he can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Just You, Me and the Governor #1 under the pen name Lynn Gill. This was my very first fan fic.

          Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry rode silently along the narrow high mountain trail, each lost in his own thoughts.  Forty-eight hours had passed since they had slept, or stopped for a decent meal.  A group of five bounty hunters, or maybe a posse, had spotted them in Chance Springs and dogged them into the rugged foothills of the Colorado Rockies.  The last traces of pink were fading from the morning sky, and the men who had been tracking them were nowhere to be seen.  Heyes allowed himself a smile, the first since they had been spotted.  _Luck's finally holding_ , he thought, looking around to admire the thick pine and aspen groves that covered the hills, broken occasionally by open green meadows, or crossed by small streams.  It was going to be a beautiful day.

          The smile faded as Heyes studied the Kid's wrinkled brow.  "Whatcha thinkin' about, Kid?"

          Jed "Kid" Curry looked up from his saddle horn.  Golden locks of curly hair peeked out from under the brim of his hat, and his blue eyes held a sheepish gleam.  "Nothin' important," he mumbled.

          "Come on, Kid," Heyes urged.  "You looked like you were thinkin' about something pretty important."

          Curry sighed, and gave Heyes a lopsided grin.  "All right," he said, resigned to the fact that Heyes wouldn't rest until he'd pried it out of him.  "I was thinking about what I'd like to do _if_ we get the amnesty."

          "And?" asked Hannibal, curiosity piqued.  "What did you come up with?"

          "You know, that's the funny thing, Heyes.  I _can't_ think of anything.  I don't want to be a farmer, or work cattle the rest of my life.  I just don't know.  What about you?  What do you want to do?"

          "Hadn't really thought about it, much," Heyes said quietly, refusing to admit to his younger cousin that he'd actually spent a great deal of time thinking about it, and reached the same conclusion.  "I guess I'd like to find a little town somewhere, maybe buy myself a saloon…"  He let the sentence trail off unfinished.  "Why do you always find the _one_ question that doesn't have an answer?"

          "Sorry.  I guess it's like you're always tellin' me, I worry too much."

          "You guess right."

          They rode on, each deep in his own thoughts, searching out the meaning the amnesty would carry – should they receive it.  The sun rose, clearing the final strands of pink from the horizon, and the forest stirred to meet another day.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes shook his head to clear away the memories of that morning, three days ago.  The vision, however, refused to release him, and as he stared past the fire at the still, supine form of his cousin, he continued to remember.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The Kid suddenly jerked the mare's reins over, forcing her into the gelding Heyes was riding.  The two animals collided – shoulder to shoulder – with squeals of protest.  Reaching out, the Kid grabbed Heyes by the jacket sleeve, yanking him down, low across the saddle.  The move nearly unseated the dark-haired man and he looked up, prepared to lay a scalding remark on the Kid, when his cousin yelled, "Riders!"

          The sound of a rifle shot drowned out the word, the bullet buzzing over Heyes' head and hitting Curry in the upper shoulder.  In that instant, Hannibal knew the shot would have killed him if the Kid hadn't pulled him out of the way.

          "Come on," Heyes yelled, kicking wildly at the gelding's flanks.  Curry followed his cousin's lead, dimly aware that he'd been shot.

          Heyes' horse lurched into a gallop, the mare rearing slightly as he and the gelding brushed by.

          The mare shrieked, and Heyes wrenched himself around in the saddle.  He watched as a second shot hit the mare in the hind quarters, and a third caught Curry in the midsection.  "Kid!  Damn it, get out of there!" he yelled at the blond man, yanking the gelding to a stop.  The Kid leaned over the mare's neck and kicked.  She bolted forward, stumbled, then regained her footing, lunging to follow Heyes and the gelding as they headed for the foothills.

          Shots rang after them, echoing off the granite hills, one searing by Heyes' arm ripped a jagged tear in his jacket sleeve.  Curry was falling behind.  Fear growing, Heyes called back at the blond man, "Come on, Kid!"

          Jed leaned farther over the saddle horn and spurred the little mare on, finally catching Heyes and the gelding.  The two reined hard, sending the horses over a small rise, off the trail, and into the thickly wooded hills.  Weaving through the trees, they tried to lose their pursuers in the dense growth of the woods.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          A half hour later Heyes pulled the gelding to a sliding stop, lather from the overheated animal flying onto the low shrubs and forest floor.  The mare trotted to a stop next to Heyes' mount, her sides billowing.  Curry clung to the saddle horn, fighting back the nausea that threatened.  He tried to force himself to sit up, hoping to escape the terrible burning in his side, but couldn't find the strenght to let go of the saddle horn.  Where was Heyes?

          A low moan escaped him as Jed tried again to sit up.  His stomach clenched into a tight knot, rising bile to his mouth.  The Kid swallowed and tried to find some sense of orientation in the swirling colors that moved chaotically behind his closed eye lids.

          "Kid, you all right?" Heyes asked, reining the gelding in closer.  When the Kid didn't answer, or move, Hannibal reached out and carefully lifted the younger man into a seated position.  Blood stained the front of Curry's white linen shirt, changing it to deep crimson.  He opened his eyes, the usual bright blue unfocused and glassy.  "Oh, God," Heyes whispered.

          The sound of their pursuers approaching kept Hannibal from attending to Curry and, taking the reins from his limp grasp, told him, "Just hang on to that saddle horn, Kid.  I'll find us someplace to hole up and take care of this."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes led them farther up the mountain, into the steep canyons that crisscrossed the rugged heights.  He kept their horses on the rocks when he could, making their trail as difficult as possible to follow, stopping twice to brush away their tracks.  He didn't know if Curry was conscious or not, but at least he was still in the saddle, leaning heavily on the mare's neck.  Blood from his shoulder wound stained the horse's withers.  The animal's own blood streaked her light tan hindquarters, and Hannibal knew that neither the Kid nor the mare could go much farther.

          Desperation threatened to overwhelm him when the gelding stumbled.  Jerked forward, Hannibal nearly fell headlong from the saddle, but his eyes fastened on the dark shadow of a nearly concealed cave opening, set into a hillside, the entrance half-blocked with natural undergrowth.  Forcing the unwilling mounts down the steep slope, brought them to the entrance, and Heyes climbed hastily from the gelding.  Grabbing Curry's jacket at the shoulders, Heyes dragged him off the mare.  The movement brought a half-stifled gasp of pain from Curry, who tried to stand but found that he was too weak to be much help.

          Half-carrying and half-dragging the Kid, Heyes was able to get him past the tangle of the entrance, and sat him down against the cave wall.  Jerking off his own jacket Heyes covered Curry's chest, whispering, "Just a little longer, Kid."

          Leaving the injured man, Heyes headed for the horses.  He removed the saddlebags from both animals, and led them back up the hill, sending them galloping off down the canyon with a pair of hard swats.  Grabbing a piece of dead undergrowth he erased the animals' tracks leading down the slope to the cave, and finally, gathering as much dead brush as he could carry, entered the cave and sealed the entrance behind a wall of growing and dried vegetation.

          Turning back to Curry, he reached down and hefted him into his arms, carrying him further back into the cave.  When he rounded a turn several hundred feet into the cave, Heyes found himself outside again in a small, green canyon, and face to face with an old Indian man.

          The grey-haired man was dressed in an odd combination of flannel and buckskins, but it was the shotgun he held leveled at the pair that Heyes focused on.  "Please," Heyes said, his voice pleading, "he's hurt.  I've got to help him, or he's gonna die."

          The old man studied them for a moment, nodded once, lowering the gun and motioning to a modest log cabin that sat back in a small grove of dense pine.  Entering the cabin, Heyes carried the Kid over to one of the beds on either side of the fireplace and laid him down.

          Together, they were able to remove Jed's clothes, and Heyes managed his first good look at the two gunshot wounds; they were angry, swollen and tender.  Curry fretted in a semiconscious state and the old Indian grunted his opinion.  Rising, he left Heyes tending the Kid, and began moving around the room, collecting various items from nooks and crannies.  Hannibal stood and took a quick look around the room.  Removing a small, clean metal pot sitting on a shelf above the fireplace, he asked, "Do you have water?"

          The old man pointed to a barrel in one corner of the room, and Heyes went over and filled the pot, then hung it on the hook over the fire that snapped in the stone hearth.  The old Indian pointed to a chest near the barrel and Heyes walked over and opened it.  Clean cloths sat on the top of other items – some of them decidedly feminine.  "You're reading my mind," he told the man.  He smiled and nodded.

          Grabbing a handful of the cloths he carried them back to the Kid.  Dipping one into the warming water, Heyes wrung it out, and began to clean away the dried blood from around the wounds.  The treatment brought a gasp and grumbled curses from Curry.  His eyes opened slightly.  "Heyes?"

          "Easy, Kid," Heyes said gently, glancing over his shoulder to see if the old man could hear their exchange.  "I'm here.  You're gonna be fine."

          "Not this time, cousin," he whispered.  _Damn, Heyes, I'm scared._

          "I do the thinking, remember?  It's worked real well up to now, so let's not change it."  Heyes told him, trying not to let the fear he felt show in his voice.

          "The side wound's deep," Curry told him through gritted teeth.  _He's scared as I am_ , Jed thought as he watched Heyes working over him.  _No, I don't think he can be.  Lord, that hurts_.  His attention drifted back to Heyes' voice.

          "…and quit talking.  I'm going to clean these up so I can see what's going on, but it's gonna hurt like fury."

          The Kid nodded, groaning occasionally as Heyes continued, his body trembling with each brush of the cloth over the wounds.  The old man returned and handed Hannibal a thin, long-bladed knife when he finished.  Heyes looked down at the mental as it reflected the firelight.  _Can I do this?  I have to, or he'll die, but I'm no doctor— No, no buts.  I've got no choice.  He'll die if I can't get those bullets out_.

          "I'm gonna have to take those bullets out," he said, more to convince himself by hearing it aloud.  The Kid nodded as his body was hit by a surge of pain, spreading out from his side in waves, squeezing his stomach into a tight fiery knot.  Heyes moved away to place the blade in the fire, sterilizing it.  "Do you have any whiskey?" he asked the old man.

          He nodded, and moved off as Heyes continued to move the blade slowly through the flames.  Returning, Bear handed him a jug full of the clear amber liquid.  Heyes removed the knife and quickly poured the whiskey over the hot metal, causing it to hiss and spit – mimicking the actions he'd seen Doc Renolds use when he had removed a slug from Kyle's leg after a botched train robbery.

          The old man moved over and sat down on the bed, taking a firm grip on the blond man's ankles.  Heyes took the knife and carried it over to the pair, saying, "I've never had to go after anything this deep before."

          The old man nodded and said in a deep, kindly voice, "Just get in and take out the bullet, and any pieces of cloth you find.  Go slowly, and then we'll cauterize it."

          "You ready?" Heyes asked Kid, who nodded.  _I hope I'm ready.  God, I don't want to hurt you like this, Kid, but I don't know what else to do_.

          The old man reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth, wound it up, and handed it to Heyes, who placed it in Curry's mouth.  "Try not to move," he directed.  The Kid snorted, the concern he felt showing on his face.

          "Heyes," Kid said around the cloth.

          "Yea, Kid?"

          "I'm worried."

          Heyes mouth twitched into a thin smile.  "I'll try to go easy," he told him.  "And let me do the worrin' for once, will ya?"

          Heyes poured some of the whiskey over the shoulder wound drawing a low moan from Curry, then made the cut into the wound just below Kid's left collarbone.  _Damned lucky this didn't come out and shatter the shoulder blade_ , Heyes thought as he probed for the slug.  He could hear Jed's breath become more and more ragged as he sucked in air around the cloth, expelling it in short snorts.  The sound of cloth being squeezed by the pressure of Jed's jaws, made Heyes' skin crawl.  He avoided looking at his cousin's face as he found the bullet and carefully remove it.

          It wasn't much better while he dug for the shirt fragments that lay in the wound.

          When he had removed all the pieces of cloth he could find, he took the knife back to the fire.  Watching his hands shake as he held it in the flames, Hannibal finally sat it down.  It didn't take long for the blade to start glowing a deep orange-red.  Hannibal looked from the knife to Jed, who was watching him as well, pain and trust showing on his face.

          Picking up the knife, he held it a moment, then set it back into the fire.  "I can't do it," he said in a frantic whisper to the Kid and the old man.

          "You have to, son," the old Indian said.  "My hands shake too much."

          _You think yours do!_ Heyes thought as he heard the Kid whisper weakly, "I'll do it."  He spit out the cloth.  Knowing it would give Heyes the incentive he needed, Curry finished, "Give it to me."

          Hannibal reached for the knife, and taking a firm grip on it, carried it back to the Kid.  Picking up the cloth he returned it to Jed's mouth.  "I'll do it.  You'd miss for sure," he told him as Bear nearly straddled the blond man's thighs, knowing it would be difficult to hold him down.  Heyes laid the hot metal into the wound.  The sound of Curry's scream echoed in the cabin, ripping through Heyes, as it exploded from where he had tried to hold it in.

          Curry turned his face away from Heyes, ashamed that he had allowed himself to scream.  "Sorry," he mumbled, but too softly for Heyes to hear him.

          Heyes touched his cousin's shoulder, the tenderness causing Jed to look back.  "I'm sorry, Kid.  I've seen plenty men pass out from that.  I almost wish you had, we've got one more to go."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Hannibal followed the same procedure for the second wound.  The Kid had been right, it was deep.  Once he had the bullet out, and the pieces of cloth removed, Heyes was more afraid than ever to cauterize it.  Curry trembled uncontrollably, sweat running down his face and sides in rivulets, but he didn't know how else to close the wound.  Taking the handle of the red-hot knife for the second time he went to cauterize the wound, but froze, holding the hot metal just above Jed's side.  The Kid's hand closed over Heyes' free hand, their eyes met, and Hannibal saw him nod, feeling him squeeze his hand.  "Do it," the motion said.  Heyes lowered the knife.

          A second scream filled the cabin, muffled somewhat by the cloth, and Heyes closed his eyes at the sound, wanting to echo him, hating the pain he was causing,  _I'm sorry, Kid.  God, I'm sorry_ , he moaned to himself as the Kid's hand clamped tighter over his own.  When Hannibal lifted the knife from the wound he had to pry the Kid's fingers off, then removed the cloth from his mouth, whispering, "I'm sorry."

          "Just hope it wasn't for nothin'," Kid breathed airily, relaxing slightly as the pain eased.  Curry gave his cousin a small smile and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes sat in a wooden chair supplied by the old man and watched as Jed's head rolled from side to side, the inevitable fever building.  Using a damp cloth, he wiped the sweat off the Kid's face, and listened to the rough rasps that passed for breathing.  The coolness of the cloth seemed to comfort the Kid somewhat, as did the occasional touches Hannibal bestowed upon the unconscious man.  Concern etched itself into Heyes' face as Curry grimaced in pain, then shivered.  "Do you have any spare blankets?" he asked the old man who worked over the fire, making stew.  He pointed to another large chest sitting against one wall.  Rising, Heyes went over and took out two handmade quilts, returned, and placed them over Jed.  Looking over at the old man he said, "Thanks."

          "Call me Bear," he directed in a fatherly tone.  "Come get some food, you'll need to keep your strength up if you plan on nursin' him through this."

          "I'm not hungry."

          "I didn't ask if you were hungry, boy," he said in a stern voice.  "Come eat."

          Heyes looked from the man to Jed, who seemed to be resting easier, and moved to join Bear as he carried two plates to a small wooden table.  He sat down as Bear asked, "What do I call you, son?"

          "Josh—" Heyes began, then paused and said with a deep sigh, "I'm Hannibal Heyes, and he's Kid Curry."

          The old man raised an eyebrow and gave Hannibal an appraising once over, then chuckled.  "You boys sure ain't what I expected."

          "Expected?" Heyes asked.

          "Believe it or not, I used to be a lawman – sheriff of Willow Pine, Colorado."

          "Never heard of it," Heyes said as he accepted the plate of stew Bear slid over in front him, the aroma reminding him how it had been since they had eaten a decent meal.  Bear placed a metal cup next to the plate and filled it with coffee which smelled even better than the food to Heyes.

          "Most haven't," the old man explained as he poured.  "That's how an ol' half-breed like me got to be sheriff."  He noted the wary look that had crept into Heyes' eyes and added, "But that was years ago."

          A moan from the Kid caught Hannibal's attention, and he turned to look at the blond man, but when he made no other movements or sounds, turned back to Bear.  "What brings you out here?"

          "Well, after spending most of my life with White folks, I thought I'd try my hand at being sort of an Indian in the time I got left.  And, to tell you the whole truth, I got a little tired of folks in general."  He paused as he chewed on a piece of the stew, continuing when he swallowed, "How'd that happen?"

          "Bounty hunters, I guess, or maybe a posse.  They've been doggin' us for days.  I guess we got a little careless, or maybe just a little tired.  Whoever they were they started shootin' first, didn't bother to ask questions.  That shoulder wound?  He got that when he pulled _my_ head out of the way.  I'd been dead for sure.  Fool move," Heyes finished, obviously blaming himself for a good part of their predicament.  He took a few bites of the hot stew, washing them down with the strong coffee.  The warmth spread out inside from the food and coffee, making it more and more difficult for Heyes to keep his eyes open.  He asked quietly, "You goin' to turn us in?"

          "If you mean, do I want the twenty thousand on your heads, the answer's no.  Hell, where could I take you?  The nearest town's a day away, and he's in no condition to travel."

          "Thanks," Hannibal said sincerely.  "I'm not supposed to go around tellin' people this, but the governor of Wyoming has offered us an amnesty if we go straight.  The Kid and I haven't pulled a job in over a year."

          Another moan interrupted and this time Heyes rose, and setting the coffee aside, went over to check on the injured man.  The fever was climbing, and though the Kid slept, he twisted restlessly under the covers.  Heyes, wide awake again, touched the Kid's shoulder and saw him grimace.  Curry groaned and opened his eyes.  "Joshua?" he asked, unsure where they were.

          "Right here, Kid.  It's all right, we're safe."

          Before he could say anything further, cramps seized Jed, drawing his body into a tight ball and his mind into a pit of biting red agony.  Curry was dimly aware of a second man leaning over and handing Heyes a small cup.  The Kid looked up at his cousin, unexcited at the prospect.

          Heyes cradled Jed's head with a hand, and held the cup to his lips.  "You need the liquids, Kid."

          The look said no, but he took a sip, and as soon as he swallowed the spasms started again, the fiery hand squeezing his side and his mind with equal intensity.  Curry cried.  Heyes glared at Bear, anger flashing in his eyes.  "What's in this?"

          "Water with willow bark boiled in it.  It'll help if you can get it into him, and he can keep it down," Bear explained as he rose and moved away, leaving the decision to Hannibal.

          Heyes forced a second swallow on the Kid, producing the same results.  The third time, Curry shook his head, fighting hard against the nausea that churned in him.

          "Come on, Kid.  It'll help," Heyes told him, hoping the old man was right.  Curry responded with a look that said nothing could help as far as he was concerned, but forced himself to take another sip.  He knew Heyes was scared, very scared, and if drinking the stuff would help calm Heyes' fears, he'd do it.

          "Hannibal," Curry whispered, and Heyes jumped at the uncommon use of his first name.

          "I'm right here," he told his cousin.

          "It hurts."

          "I know, Jed.  I'm doing everything I can, but I'm no doctor," Heyes told him, fighting back the fear and frustration that lay just below the calm exterior he projected.

          "Hannibal, promise me something."

          "What?"

          "If I don't make it through this, promise me you'll still go for the amnesty," Jed said, then smiled weakly.  "We've been at this straight 'n' narrow stuff too long, now. Without me around, you'll get caught for sure if you go back to the crooked side."

          Heyes smiled, but couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes.  " _We're_ going to get that amnesty, Kid – both of us."

          Curry tried to smile, knowing that Heyes wasn't one for sentimental displays.  "Promise me, just in case.  A plan B like you keep tellin' me about."

          "I promise, Kid," Heyes said softly, wondering if he could keep it, wondering why he would want to without the Kid there. Still, Heyes knew he'd say anything the Kid wanted to hear right then – if the Kid wanted to hear he'd become a preacher, he'd say he'd start tomorrow.

          "It's gettin' awful cold in here," Curry said, and shivered to make the point, his eyes starting to close.  Hannibal gripped his upper arms, the distant sound of the Kid's voice scaring him.  He watched Curry's body relax, the muscles corded from pain a moment before going soft under his hands.  A small sigh escaped the blond man as his head rolled to the side.

          Panic surged through Heyes.  "Jedidiah!" he yelled at the still form, reaching to find a pulse.  When his fumbling fingers couldn't find one the panic erupted full force, and he yanked the covers off Jed's chest.

          He hesitated a moment, afraid of what he would find, then forced himself to lower his ear to his cousin's chest.  Heyes listened, holding his breath.  He sat up running hands over his hair and sighed deeply.

          "God, boy, is he—?" Bear asked, reaching Heyes and laying a hand on his shoulder.

          "No, he's not dead," Heyes whispered, interrupting.

          Heyes sat with Curry as the fever rose and fell while the Kid tossed, fighting the infection.  Early in the morning the fever eased and Curry slipped into a deep sleep.  Heyes sat, fighting off the sleep that wanted to overtake him, eating when Bear forced him, and praying for the first time since he was a boy.  Memories of capers they had pulled, people they had helped, and loves they had lost ran through his thoughts.  Bear watched the two cousins.  More like brothers than cousins, he thought.  Heyes was his brother's keeper, and it worried Bear.  If Curry died, Bear was convinced that Heyes would follow along soon after, and if he didn't wake up soon, the lack of food and water would do what the bullets had been meant to do originally.  No matter what the Good Book said, there were times when it didn't pay to be your brother's keeper.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Jed dreamed.  Drifting…  He knew Heyes was near-by, he could practically feel the panic and concern that clung to his cousin, but Curry couldn't force his eyes open to tell Heyes he was alright now.  He was home, he could see the farm he had grown up on in Kansas, far below him.  His parents were there, and so were Heyes'.  He wanted to go down and join them but he couldn't figure out how to make himself do that.

          He noticed two young boys out by the wood pile.  One was running up to the first, calling, "Hannibal, Hannibal, look what I got!"  The blond youngster held out a small pistol, and Jed realized that he was seeing himself.

          Twelve-year-old Hannibal Heyes was unimpressed.  "I'm a man now, too," the ten-year-old Curry said in triumph.  "I got my own gun."

          "Augh, that ain't nothin'," Hannibal told the boy.  "You're still a kid… Kid Curry," he teased.

          Jed smiled.  He'd forgotten where the nickname had come from exactly.  Suddenly he was flying over the small town of Three Forks, Wyoming.  He and Heyes had just pulled their first job together with the Devil's Hole Gang.  They were in the saloon, trying to act like men.

          Cocky after taking the bank in Robertsville, twenty-year-old Hannibal sat at a poker table with Curry.  Hannibal's uncanny ability with cards had fully bloomed – with a little help from a couple of old gamblers, more than willing to pass their talents on to the next generation – and the other players were beginning to suspect the pair of cheating.

          When Heyes spotted a young cowboy palming an ace, the trouble began.  The cowboy promptly called Heyes out and Curry stepped in, angry that he'd been cheated, and that the one cheating him would have the gall to call his cousin on it when he did get caught.

          The cowboy, no older than Heyes, quickly reset his sights on the younger man. What happened next laid the foundation for the Kid's reputation.  Curry shot the cowboy, known to be the fastest gun around, in the shoulder before he had even cleared his holster.  "Now leave.  Next time I might not be so nice," he told him.

          Anger overriding good sense, the man had tried again and Curry shot him in the hand.  "Hey, that was great!" Heyes had said as a couple of patrons took the cowboy out of the saloon.  "You're really gettin' good, Kid."

          A crowd gathered around to see the youngster who had just done the impossible.  "What's your name, son?" one of the men asked.

          "Kid, Kid Curry," Heyes had told them before his cousin could say a word.  The young Jed gave him a disgusted look, and shook his head.  There was no getting rid of the name now.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Heyes?" Kid said weakly, looking at the prone body of his cousin curled up in front of the fire in an old quilt.

          Heyes came awake instantly.  He sat up, a little disorientated, and looked over at Jed.  He blinked several timed before he realized Curry was awake.  Thankful it was the Kid who had called his name, rather than some nightmare as it had been for the last couple of days, Hannibal scrambled over to sit next to him.  "You're awake," he said and smiled, almost laughing.  Kid nodded, amused at the expression on his cousin's face.  "Stay awake and I'll get you some water."

          Bear had woken at the sound of Curry's voice and was already on his way over to the fire.  "I'll have some broth made in a minute," he told Heyes.  "Sit there and keep him awake."

          "Thanks," Heyes told Bear, turning his attention back to the Kid.  His breathing was still shallow and painful, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  Heyes' smile faded as he realized how serious the Kid's condition was.  "I'm goin' to take a look here," he said, reaching up to uncover the shoulder wound.

          It was tender, but the redness was nearly gone and there was just a little drainage coming from the wound.  That one would be fine.  "Looks good," Heyes said quietly, cheered at the progress.

          He had just uncovered the side wound when Bear joined them, carrying a full cup of broth.  The entrance was still red and swollen and it was draining profusely as Heyes removed the bandage.  Jed gasped in pain as the bandage came off.  "Gonna have to clean that," Bear said, handing Heyes the cup.  "Get this into him first."

          Hannibal maneuvered behind Jed so that he could lean back into him.  Heyes held the cup, his arms around Kid, feeling the waves of pain as they shook his cousin's body.  Curry flushed, ashamed at his own weakness and helplessness as he tried to take the cup from Heyes, but couldn't work up the strength or coordination.  Hannibal made no teases about his condition, though, and Jed realized the extent to which Heyes had dropped his usual teasing, distant front.  He realized too that it felt good to lean against Heyes.  Jed could feel the strength and concern that flowed into him from the dark-haired man, a tangible living force that he could wrap around himself to fend off the hand that still tried to squeeze away his awareness.

          Jed let himself relax there, feeling safe, and when a spasm shook him, he felt Hannibal's arms tighten around him and he pushed back against Heyes who whispered, "Easy, Kid, come on now, just relax.  You're goin' to be fine.  Take some deep breaths."

          Curry was amazed as he realized just how gentle Heyes was being, moving to accommodate the pain, rubbing his shoulders in an effort to get him to relax.  When the spasms finally eased, and Heyes felt Jed go lax against him, he took the cup from Bear again.  Curry hesitated as Heyes raised it to his lips, remembering the cramps that the last concoction caused, but a tender nudge from Hannibal made him take the broth.

          There were no cramps this time and, as he sipped the broth Jed thought he felt his appetite coming back a little.  He finished the cup and managed half of another.

          Heyes continued to support him as Bear then cleaned the wound.  Pain burned through him as the hand twisted his insides into a small ball, and squeezed.  Curry reached up and held onto Heyes' arms that surrounded him, trying to hold him still.  "Easy, Kid," he heard Heyes say.  "Not much longer."

          _What's longer?!_ Curry yelled in his mind, wishing he could push that hand away.  _Hurts.  Damn it, Heyes, what're you doing?!_   He felt Heyes pull him in tighter, as though he were trying to absorb some of his suffering.

          "If that's not any better tonight you'll have to open this up and let it drain," Bear told Heyes as he finished tying down the fresh bandage.  The answering look on Heyes' face was anything but enthusiastic.  Jed's body was still shuddering from the treatment, and Hannibal continued to hold him until he felt the silent sobs come to an end and the Kid finally drifted back to sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes and Bear began to wake Curry every few hours, forcing liquids into him, much to the Kid's reluctance, but by nightfall he could stay awake for an hour or so at a time.  The side wound looked no better, but Hannibal wanted to wait to reopen it and allow the Kid more time to gather strength.   Bear reminded him that the infection would only make him weaker, and they compromised, deciding to reopen it in the morning.

          "I want to put you out for this one," Heyes told his cousin the next day.

          "How?" the Kid asked.  "I'm not inclined to sleep right now."

          Heyes held up his fist with a sheepish look.

          "No, thanks," the Kid told him.

          Heyes sighed in relief, not sure if he could have done it anyway.

          Jed whispered, "Besides, if it hurts at least I know I'm still here."

          Understanding, Heyes smiled thinly and nodded.  "All right, let's get this over with then."  He poured the whiskey Bear had given him over the wound, causing Curry to arch up off the bed, sucking in a breath.  Reaching for the knife, Hannibal said a silent prayer, then opened the angry flesh and let it drain.  Curry looked up at him and said through gritted teeth, "Think I should 'a taken your advice."

          "It's almost over," Heyes told him as soothingly as possible.

          Curry tried to talk but couldn't form the words.

          "Don't try to say anything," Heyes told him as he covered the wound with a fresh bandage and replaced the blankets over him.

          Jed watched but remained silent.

          Heyes' expression darkened as he realized what he saw in the Kid's eyes – fear.  Hannibal tried to smile, but the answering plea for truth in his cousin's eyes stopped him.  His face quivered as he fought back tears, not wanting Jed to see the despair he felt.  "You're going to be all right," he told Curry.  "You're not going to die. I won't let that happen.  Somebody has to keep me straight, and out of trouble.  You know the trouble I can get into.  Hell, I can't even track, or…"  He trailed off, realizing that his own nervousness was making him rattle on.

          The Kid's eyes registered understanding.  _Sorry, cousin_ , Curry thought.  _But I'm scared.  I don't wanna die_.

          Hannibal looked away, unable to meet his own fear reflected in the blue eyes.  A wave of pain surged through Curry, leaving his body feeling like it was on fire.  He moaned, and Heyes turned back.  Taking Jed's hand in his own he whispered, "Please, Kid.  Hang on.  Don't give up.  Please, I don't want to ride alone."

          The fear he'd seen was more frightening to Heyes than the spasms that racked the Kid's body.  He was unable to remember ever seeing that look of hopelessness before.  Even when the Kid sat in a Mexican jail, and it looked like he would he shot for murder, he hadn't looked like this – resigned, sad, regretful, but not afraid.  Hannibal watched as those eyes closed and Kid drifted off into sleep, or unconsciousness.  Heyes shivered in the warm cabin.

          "He looks bad," Bear said.

          "I know," Heyes responded, his voice ringing with defeat.

          "Do you have family?"

          "No," Heyes told him, "they were killed during the war."

          "You two have been on your own for a long spell then," Bear said, realizing they would have been just kids back then.

          "Yeah," Heyes agreed.  "We've been ridin' into trouble the whole time, I guess. It's funny, I always thought I'd be the one who'd get killed, not the Kid."

          Bear sat down at the table, taking a piece of wood from his pocket.  Picking up a knife that lay on the table he began to work on the piece of wood, carving it into the shape of an eagle.  "I heard you two never killed anyone.  That true?"

          "No, we never did when we were taking the trains 'n' banks.  Course we've had to take a few along the way, especially the Kid.  That's another peculiar thing when you think about it.  All the men we've had to kill, every one of them has been perfectly legal, but we're wanted, dead or alive, for stealin' money.  Something wrong there somewhere."

          "Sad thing about strappin' on a gun," Bear said as though he spoke from experience, "always someone out there who wants to see how good you are."

          Heyes took a cloth and dipped it, rang it out and wiped Jed's face.

          "You two always ride together then?" Bear asked, hoping to get Heyes' mind off the fact that Curry wasn't getting any better.

          "No, we split up for awhile when we were young.  Not long, about a couple of years.  I ended up in the Plummer Gang.  They were the only ones who'd take in a homeless, greenhorn kid tryin' to be a man.  Didn't last long, but it taught me the trade.  I missed having the Kid around.  We grew up like brothers."  Heyes smiled and chuckled to himself.  "I guess we thought we were brothers for a long time.  Anyway, I had a few good teachers, and the Kid's talent, well, it came natural.  We ended up in the Devil's Hole Gang, and when Big Jim Santana was sent to prison, I sort of found myself in charge.  I guess you know the rest."

          "I've also heard you two have helped a lot of folks along the way," Bear told him, recognizing the expression of guilt on Heyes' face.

          "I guess so," he responded, walking over to the fireplace.  He stared into the fire a while, finally lowering himself to sit cross-legged in front of the dancing flames.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes blinked and looked up from where he had been staring into the fire.  "About time you quit starin' at that fire.  I'm surprised it didn't go out when you quit.  I was startin' to think you'd died and just forgot to fall over."

          "How long have I been sittin' here?" Heyes asked, feeling slightly disconnected.

          "Going on three hours," Bear told him.

          "Sorry about that," Heyes said sheepishly as he rose stiffly and stretched.  Jed was still sleeping.  Concern carved deep lines on Heyes' face, aging him, as he walked over to stand at the bedside and watch his cousin.

          "He's just buildin' strength after that second cuttin'," Bear explained, noting the look.

          Jed moaned and began to fight weakly beneath the covers.  Heyes sat down on the bed and took hold of the Kid's arms, trying to hold him still.  "Easy, Kid.  You're going to start that bleedin' again."

          Curry's eyes opened and he tried to focus on Hannibal.  "Hurts," he whispered. "Gotta sit up a little."

          "Okay, I'll sit you up for a little while, but let _me_ do the work," Heyes said, raising Jed up and gently moving to sit down behind him on the bed.  Leaning back against the wall at the head of the bed, Heyes picked Jed up under the arms, and carefully pulled him up and back so that he could again lean back against him.  "Go easy, or you'll ruin all my good work," Heyes told him as he shifted to get more comfortable.

          "I think you get money out of safe's better 'n you get bullets out of me," Kid told him through gritted teeth, drawing a thin smile from Heyes.

          "Just be glad you weren't a Pierce and Hamilton, '78," he told the blond man as he moaned, arching back against him.  Heyes could feel the fever burning into him and the long slow shudders.  "Then I would 'a had to seal ya up, pump all the air outta ya, and then blow you with nitro to get to that bullet."

          The pictures that filled his mind made Curry want to laugh, but the effort just made him cough, and he clutched at his side as Heyes' arms circled him, unconsciously rocking him slightly from side to side.

          "Can you take some water?" Bear asked.

          Jed nodded, mouth dry and rough.  He was thirsty, very thirsty.

          "Feelin' any better?" Heyes asked when he had finished a cup of the cool, sweet liquid.

          Curry nodded and shut his eyes, leaning his head back into Heyes' shoulder.  _I'm sure glad you're here, cousin_ , he thought as Hannibal gently kneaded the back of his shoulders, taking his mind off the fire that burned deep in his side, the fingers reaching out to claw across his belly.  _You surprised me_ , Jed thought as he slipped toward sleep.  _There's a real gentle man in there, Heyes.  I always knew there was more to you than you let on.  I still remember the boy who used to fix up hurt rabbits and stuff.  I remember the tears when those eggs didn't hatch that time…._

          Bear pulled the covers down, drawing Jed back from his near dream, and began to remove the bandage that covered his side, saying, "Let's take a look here."

          "I don't want t' look," Kid mumbled, eyes still shut.  The pain had eased as Heyes had kneaded his shoulders, and Jed felt as comfortable as he had since he'd been shot.

          "Now that sounds like the old Kid.  I think you're going to make it," Heyes said, cheered.  The wound looked much better, the swelling was down and the skin around the opening a soft pink instead of the bright red it had been.  "Looks good," Heyes said as he peered over his shoulder.

          "Wundaful," Kid slurred, feeling the world go fuzzy.  He shivered.  "But I feel, so… so—"  Heyes felt him go slack in his arms, and quickly moved to lay him down.  The two tried to wake him but nothing they did seemed to work.

          "I don't like this," Heyes said, the panic rising again.

          "Me either, son," Bear agreed.  He stood and headed for the fire but the sound of footsteps echoing on the wooden porch stopped him.  He reached for the shotgun that leaned against the cabin wall as Hannibal reached for his gun, Curry crying out at the same time.  Heyes turned to see him nearly sit up in the bed.  When he looked back he found a young girl standing in front of him, her pistol aimed at his chest.

          "What's going on?" she managed to say as Bear let out a tremendous whoop, and grabbed her in his arms, swinging her around.  When he sat her down she holstered the gun and went over to Curry.  Removing her hat released long brown hair that fell down her back, ending just above the gun belt she wore.  "Who are these men?" she asked Bear.

          "Joshua Smith, ma'am," Heyes said and motioned to the Kid.  "He's Thaddeus Jones."

          "Right," she said, disbelief clear in her voice.  Staring at the wound, she frowned.

          "What's wrong?" Heyes asked.

          She looked up at him, her green eyes questioning.  "You two the reason there's a pack of bounty hunters out there who nearly killed me?"

          Heyes looked to Bear, unsure how to answer, but the old man saved him the trouble, saying, "They are.  You all right?"

          "I'm fine.  I found one of your horses not far from here.  I put him up in the canyon with mine.  They won't find them, but they're going to be snoopin' around.  They found the mare that had been shot about two miles from here."

          Heyes sighed heavily.  "Thank you," he told her sincerely.

          "I'm going to go get some herbs for some tea and a poultice," she told the two men.

          Heyes watched her leave, then turned to Bear.  "Interesting girl."

          Bear smiled.  "She's been on the reservation, learning the medicine from her grandmother.  She's my daughter, Rainy.  You can tell her who you are, she'll find out sooner or later anyway.  I'm sure glad she's here.  She's real good at treatin' ills. The damn girl always has been too smart for her own good."  The last came out full of pride, and Heyes smiled for the first time in days.

          "I guess I don't have a choice, then," he said.

          "Choice about what?" she asked from behind him.

          Heyes jumped, and Bear laughed.

          "My name isn't Smith, and his isn't Jones," he told her.

          "I know," she said as she began to heat some water, adding herbs to it as she did.  "You're Hannibal Heyes, and he's Kid Curry."

          "How—?" Heyes started to ask, but she cut him off.

          "The bounty hunters told me who they were looking for."

          "Well, at least you don't read minds," Heyes said under his breath.

          Rainy smiled as she moved over to Curry.  "How long ago did this happen?" she asked.

          "Three, no, four days ago."

          "When did he wake up last?"

          "Just before you arrived.  He sounded stronger than he had, but then he passed out and we couldn't wake him up," Bear explained.

          "He's awful clammy," she said as she laid a hand on his forehead, then his chest.  "Hand me a cup of that, will you?"

          Bear handed her a cup of the herb tea after she moved around to hold Jed against her shoulder.  After rousting him awake she raised the cup to his lips and poured a little into his mouth. She worked with him until the entire cup was empty, then laid him back down.  A few hours later the Kid moaned and stirred from the death-like sleep.  Heyes and Rainy moved to sit on either side of him.

          "Kid?" Heyes said, shaking him.  "Come on, Kid, wake up."

          Curry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Heyes as Rainy went to get more of the tea.  "How you doin'?" he asked.

          "Don't know," was all Kid said, the words slurred and thick.  Rainy rejoined them and Curry looked at her, questioningly.  "Heyes, I'm 'lucinatin'."

          "Hi there," she said, and smiled.  He tried to smile back, her presence making him feel somehow safer.  "Easy," she told him playfully, "don't you go tryin' to charm me just yet."  She helped him take the tea, saying, "This'll help you feel a little stronger, and when you're done I'm going to take a look at what you managed to do to yourself."  Curry forced a grin in spite of the pain and Heyes felt a wave of relief wash over him, Rainy's optimistic attitude infecting him as well.

          She looked the wounds over.  "They look like they're healing nicely.  I'm going to put a poultice over them that'll help draw the infection out faster.  Then we'll try to put some food in you."

          Curry nodded but didn't speak.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          After the poultices were in place she covered them with fresh bandages and then sponged him down and finally covered him with fresh blankets.  She left the two alone and prepared some soup and finally brought it over, asking, "How are you doing?"

          Kid nodded and whispered, "Better, I think."

          "You're going to be fine," she said, holding out a spoonful of the soup for him.  "You're more weak from lack of food than the wounds now."  Once he had finished the broth she pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and said, "Get some sleep and don't worry.  You'll feel better in the morning."

          Kid smiled.  "Thank you."

          "Shhh," Rainy said, stroking his hair.  "What did I tell you about that charmin'? Go to sleep.  We'll be here if you need us."

          Jed closed his eyes and drifted off.

          Rainy waited until she was sure he was asleep before she quit stroking his hair. He lay, more relaxed than Heyes had seen him in days.

          "Thank you," Heyes told her, touching her shoulder.

          "Come over here," she directed him, rising and going to the table.  She poured them each a cup of coffee.

          "How close did you say those bounty hunters were?" Heyes asked as he sipped at the coffee.

          "About a couple of hour's ride north of here, but they won't find this place."

          "You're sure?" he asked.

          "No one's ever found this place."  She paused, smiled and said, "Guess that ain't right now.  A couple of outlaws found the place."

          Bear laughed as Hannibal floundered for something to say.  "Child, they've gone straight!"

          Rainy looked from Hannibal to Jed, and nodded.  "I'm glad.  Too bad those bounty hunters didn't know that."

          Bear rose and pulled on his heavy buffalo robe, saying, "I'm going to pasture those horses, it's started snowing, and they'll need a more protected valley."

          "We're tryin' for an amnesty," Heyes explained after Bear had left.

          "I hope you get it," she said, then added quietly, "I hope he's here to get it."

          "What?" Heyes asked, dumbfounded.  She had sounded so assured when she had been talking to the Kid that he had allowed himself to believe her.

          "He's very weak," she said, laying a hand on Heyes' arm.  "If he doesn't fight this infection off, soon, it will kill him."

          "But he's getting stronger," Heyes argued, unwilling to admit to himself that the Kid might die.

          "I know, and it's not unusual for that to happen just before…"  She trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.  "Kid's not a name.  What's his real name?"

          "Jed," Heyes said, letting her words and their meaning settle in.

          Curry groaned, and they sat their coffee cups down and went over to him.  Heyes reached out and held him down as he began to fight in his sleep.  Hannibal could feel the fever through the blankets, but his presence seemed to calm the Kid.  "Stay with him, hold him," Rainy directed as she headed for water and some cloths.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The safe was sitting in the darkened bank, and Heyes was working to open it by manipulating the tumblers.  As usual, the Kid stood by the window, peering through the cracked curtains to watch for a passing townie, or a patrolling sheriff.  Hearing Heyes mumble something under his breath, Curry turned and watched as the front of the safe developed a huge mouth and claw like hands.  Bright red eyes opened and looked down at Heyes, and widening the gapping maw, the safe reached out and grabbed Heyes, shoving him into the dark orifice, swallowing him.

          The Kid stood in horror as his cousin disappeared.  Too scared to approach, he called out for Heyes, stepping further away from the metal monster when its gaze swung to stare at him hungrily.

          "Kid!  Kid!" came Heyes' voice from inside.  "Get me outta here, Kid!  Hurry, Kid, I'm dying!"

          Curry didn't know what to do.  Unable to get close enough to help, he couldn't stand the sounds of Heyes' screaming inside.  He'd step forward and the safe would growl at him, the mouth opening wide, and he'd retreat back.

          Heyes screamed again, and in frustration Curry joined him, crying out, "Heyes!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The Kid screamed and Heyes caught him in his arms as he came up off the bed, fever raging.  Curry looked at Heyes, confused and frightened, then doubled over in pain.  Laying him back down Hannibal looked frantically around for Rainy.

          "Heyes?" the Kid whispered weakly, trying to fight the burning pain in his side that spread out, ripping at him, tearing away at his insides, setting what was left of his body on fire.

          "Right here, Kid," Heyes told him, turning back to his cousin.

          "Bad dreams," he panted, trying to catch his breath.  "It's so hot in here."  Heyes removed one of the blankets from him and that seemed to help a little.  "Fever?" Curry asked.

          "Yeah," Heyes said.  "You're building a good one."

          _Building?_ the Kid thought.  _I'm on fire.  Why doesn't Heyes put me out?  Why's he letting me burn up?_

          Rainy joined them and placed a hand on his forehead, asking, "You do everything so well?"  He tried to smile, shaking his head to clear away the fever induced-panic and delirium.  Pulling the last blanket back she removed the poultices and frowned.

          "What is it?" Heyes asked, but she didn't answer.  Instead, she gently probed around the side wound, her brow furrowing.  Her fingers found one place and the Kid curled up into a ball, crying out.

          "Damn," Rainy said under her breath.  "There's a cyst in there," she said, moving off and looking for the items she would need.

          "I don't understand," Heyes said, laying Jed down and following her.

          "There's no infection showing, there's no drainage, but he's burning up with fever," she said, ignoring him as she collected a variety of items, trying to remember what Dr. Taft had said about cysts when she had been in town, helping him with Jack Thorber.

          Heyes finally grabbed her arm and jerked her to a stop.  "What does that mean?" he snapped, dark eyes demanding an answer.

          Rainy stopped, realizing what he must be going through.  She laid the items down, and explained, "The infection isn't draining because it's in a cyst, under the skin.  The cyst will grow as the infection fills it, but if it bursts before I can get it out, it'll kill him because the infection will spread inside."

          "What can we do?" asked Heyes, suddenly very afraid.

          "I'm going to take it out," she told him.  "You wake him up and I'll get ready."

          Heyes nodded and returned to the Kid as Bear re-entered the cabin, stomping the snow off his boots.

          "Damn near a foot of snow out there already," he told them.  "Those bounty hunters better be headed to town or they'll be trapped up here all winter."

          He paused as he saw the serious looks on their faces.  "Turn for the worse, Pa," Rainy told him and he quickly pulled off the coat and went to help her.  Heyes reached out to shake Curry awake, but couldn't.

          Rainy glanced over and saw Heyes hesitate, drawing his hand back.  Going to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you don't want him to hurt, Hannibal, but if we operate on him while he's asleep and he wakes up, he could really hurt himself."

          Heyes nodded and took the Kid's upper arms and shook him gently.  Jed opened his eyes and looked up at his cousin.  "I'm not thirsty," he said quietly, obviously wanting to go back to sleep.  Heyes smiled, understanding that he must be damn tired of them forcing liquids down his throat.

          "Rainy says you have to go under the knife one more time, Kid."

          "Heyes," Curry said, some of his old spunk rising, "this is one habit I'm getting _real_ tired of."

          "It'll be over soon," Heyes said softly as the Kid grimaced, tears escaping from behind his clinched eyelids.  _I hope you're right, Heyes_ , he thought.  _I hope you're right, one way or the other_.  The hot fingers that held his side squeezed again and Curry choked back a moan, but couldn't stop the tears.  Jed knew he was at the end of his endurance, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw matching tears on his cousin's face.  "Heyes," he whispered, and the hand squeezed again.

          "I know, Kid," he heard Heyes saying.  "Fight it, Jed, please – for me."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Rainy opened a small incision, and it didn't take long before she found the cyst and removed it, intact.  She closed the incision with a few stitches, not cauterizing the wound.  Curry had stayed still as she worked, the snow she'd used to numb the area helping to cut down the pain, and, although it was evident on his face, was nowhere near as bad as it had been before.  "The fever should peak tonight or tomorrow, I hope," she said as she finished the stitches.

          "It's almost over," Heyes breathed.

          "No, not quite." Rainy said.  "After the fever breaks he should get better, but we'll have to watch him closely.  He's so weak that anything could be too much for him."

          Heyes nodded, understanding.

          "Watch him, I'm going to go get some more snow to melt.  That'll help keep him cool."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Rainy was sleeping after sitting up all night with the Kid, letting Heyes get some much needed rest himself.  He had woken a couple of hours before sunrise and relieved Rainy from her all-night vigil.  Hannibal now sat, watching as Curry's breathing worsened, coming in gasps as he began to shake.  He moved closer as the Kid took one long breath, releasing it slowly.  He lay perfectly still.

          Heyes grasped Jed's shoulder and found it cold and clammy.  "Kid?" he said, a calm panic in control.  Placing an ear to his cousin's chest he looked up, pale and stunned.  Standing, Heyes looked down at Jed, then spun and fled the cabin.

          Rainy had heard Hannibal say Jed's name, and roused herself from sleep.  She watched numbly as he leaned over the quiet blond man, and then rose and bolted from the room.  "Damn you, Curry, you better not be dead," she said as she crawled from the bed next to the fireplace and took Heyes' place beside him, bending over to listen at his chest.  At first the pounding of her own heart, echoing in her ears, kept her from hearing the weak but steady beat in Curry's chest.  Climbing to her feet she jogged from the cabin, looking for Heyes.

          A light snowfall had added to the pack that had already accumulated and it was a simple exercise to follow his tracks to where the horses were.  Rainy found him standing next to the bay gelding, his face buried in the horse's mane, one arm thrown over the animal's withers, the other holding onto a handful of the coarse dark hair.  She approached slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder.

          Heyes jumped away from her touch, but turned to face her.  He was crying.  "Sorry," he said.  "Old habits die hard."

          "Hannibal," she said carefully, watching his reaction, "he's not dead."

          "Yes… yes, he is," Heyes said, blinking away more tears that crept out, sliding down his cheeks only to freeze on his face.  He shivered as a light snow began to fall. "I listened, and his heart—"

          "You just didn't hear it.  It was very faint because he's so weak after the fever, that's all.  Really.  Please, come back, I'll show you."  Heyes eyed her skeptically and shivered again.  "Come on," she said, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "He'll wake up soon and he'll want to see you and I don't want to tell him that you froze to death out here."

          "You're sure?"

          "Yes."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes paused in the open doorway of the cabin, staring at the Kid's motionless form.  He was sure that Rainy had made a mistake.  But, as he watched, he could make out the slow and steady rise and fall of his cousin's chest.  "He's just sleeping now," Rainy said quietly, moving off to make some coffee for them.

          Bear stirred under his covers, and poked his head out.  "You two been out playin' in that snow?" he asked.

          "No, Pa," Rainy said.  "Just checking on the horses."

          Bear grunted and returned to beneath his covers.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Hannibal and Rainy had drunk two cups apiece before Bear reemerged, looking like his namesake, and joined them.  Rainy fixed breakfast and they had just finished eating when Jed finally woke.  His eyes were clear for the first time in five days and some color had returned to the pale cheeks.

          Rainy helped him eat some broth as Heyes watched from the foot of the bed, smiling.  The Kid tired quickly, though, after the small meal, and was soon sleeping again.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          That night Heyes slept soundly for the first time in six days.  He woke late the next morning to find Rainy and Bear already eating breakfast.  Tired, he lay in the warm bundle of the quilts there in front of the fireplace and watched as Rainy carried a bowl over to Jed and forced the broth into him.

          Hannibal's thoughts sobered, _I almost lost you this time, Kid.  If you'd died, I know I couldn't have kept that promise to get the amnesty.  Doesn't seem so important without you there to share it.  Hell, we've been on the run together more than ten years now.  You're the only stable thing in my life.  The only good thing.  You've sure tempered plenty of my more harebrained schemes_.

          Heyes paused, smiled and shook his head as some of them came to mind.  _If I'd admit it, Jed, you give me the only reason I've got to be careful.  I guess all the things a man's supposed to have, and share, well, we can only share with each other, everything else in our lives has been destroyed, or it's impossible with the circumstances we got ourselves into_.

          _Do you feel the same way, Kid?_ Heyes asked silently.  There was not only an unspoken love between the two men, but a deep bond of trust, loyalty, and respect as well.  They each knew the other would be there, ready to lay down his life if necessary for the other, and it struck Heyes that that was exactly what had happened.

          _You got hit that first time saving my life.  You saw the danger and knew I couldn't react fast enough so you took that bullet, but it was meant for me.  The second was a fluke when the mare spooked_.

          Memories of other times flooded through his mind:  Kid killing a mountain lion that would have ripped him to shreds, Kid charging a hill full of range detectives because he thought they'd killed him, Kid swallowing his pride and dancing a jig so they could stay in town long enough to finish a job for Big Mac McCready…

          Rainy laid a hand on his shoulder and the chain of thoughts scattered like so many links.  "He's asking for you."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "How you feelin'?" Heyes asked his cousin.

          "Better," Curry replied, a little strength having returned to his voice.  "Rainy told me I gave you a scare yesterday.  I'm sorry."

          "My fault," Heyes told him, a little embarrassed, wondering how much she had told him.  "I should've known you wouldn't give up so easy."

          "How long has it been?"

          "Six days now," Heyes said.

          "Feels like six months."

          "Well you've got plenty of time to rest up.  We're snowed in for the winter."

          "Can't be any worse than that winter with Charlie and the boys," Kid said with a small smile.

          "Yeah, and we won't be out a hundred thousand either," Heyes agreed with a grin.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          It took a couple of weeks, but the Kid was finally up, moving slowly around the cabin, complaining about the lack of a deck of cards.  Heyes had relaxed, realizing that by the first thaw Jed would be healed up and ready to ride.  One thing kept worrying him, though.  Watching the Kid and Rainy, it was obvious that strong feelings were developing.  By the time the thaw came Hannibal was beginning to fear he'd lose the Kid to Rainy as sure as he would have lost him to the gunshot wounds if she hadn't come along when she did.

          Each day Heyes had to fight the growing resentment toward the young woman who had saved the Kid's life, trying to understand where the emotions were coming from, the intensity frightening him at times.  _Maybe I don't_ want _to know where all this is coming from_ , he thought to himself one morning as he sat at the table, watching Rainy and the Kid playing an old Indian game she'd taught him.  _Maybe I'm just afraid I'll lose the Kid and I can't admit it.  Maybe I'm just scared to be alone_.

          Heyes continued to fret as the bond that he and the Kid had always exclusively shared became warped and twisted in Heyes' view the closer Rainy became.  Bear didn't seem to mind in the slightest, and he'd have to be blind to miss what was going on.  It didn't make sense.  Bear knew that they were wanted men, and what that could mean to him, and Rainy, should they get caught helping a pair of outlaws.  Bear, if anyone, should know they couldn't get tied down to one person, one place – it would mean getting caught for sure.  Heyes finally decided Bear wanted Rainy happy before he died, no matter who it was she hung her affection on.  He also knew it could only make it worse when it came time for them to go.

          _If I can get him to go_ , Heyes thought, growing angry again.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          As the thaw grew closer Heyes grew more and more edgy and irritable.  Finally, he couldn't contain himself, and he followed Rainy out when she left to check on the horses one morning.  Catching her in the small valley, his pent up resentment spilled out as anger.  "Just what the hell are you doing with the Kid?"

          "I don't know what you're talking about," Rainy said, confused by his hostility.

          "Why are you leading him on like you are?"

          "I'm not, leading him on," Rainy said, her own anger rising.

          "You're acting like he's a normal man," Heyes snapped.

          "Well, he is."

          "No, he's not.  He's wanted.  We're on the run, Rainy, you know that.  We can't afford to get tied down to any one place, or one person, for too long.  No matter _what_ the reason is."

          "I realize that," Rainy said, placing her anger in check.

          "I don't think you do.  The Kid's a very straightforward person.  I can see he's falling in love with you, and, if he does, he won't leave here.  He'll end up getting caught or killed, but he won't leave you."

          "Don't you mean _you'll_ get caught?" Rainy snapped, then reconsidered the words.  She sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I know the two of you are close, and I don't want anything bad to happen to Jed.  I do care for him, I might even love him."

          "All I'm asking is that you back away a little, for his own good.  If you care the way you say, then you'll understand why I'm asking."

          Rainy didn't answer right away, considering the words and the feeling behind them.  Finally she spoke, her voice soft and low, "I'll pull back a little, but I think it might be too late, he's already hinted at asking me to marry him."

          "What?  When?" Heyes asked, dumbfounded.

          "This morning," came Curry's angry voice from behind Heyes.

          Hannibal swung around to face his cousin.  "Kid, look—" Heyes began, but was cut off before he could get started.

          "You know, I can't believe you, Heyes," Curry said.  "What right do you think you have to do this?"

          "If you'd just let me explain—"

          "Explain?  Let _you_ explain?  No, Heyes, you let _me_ explain something to you for once.  I'm tired.  I'm tired of running, of getting shot and shot at, of being saddle sore and hungry with no place to go, nothin' to do, and no idea when, or if, that amnesty is comin' through.  I'm going to stay here and take my chances.  If I get caught, well, I'll deal with it then, but damn it I'm going to be _happy_ for a little while. I'm going to do something besides play poker and run from shadows."

          Heyes bristled.  "That's your decision?" he asked, his tone chilling Rainy more than the breeze that swept down off the snow-capped mountains.

          "Yes."

          "All right then."  He walked past Curry, heading back to the cabin without looking up at his cousin as he passed.

          Rainy waited until Heyes reentered the cabin before she whispered, "Jed?"  Curry didn't look up at her as he swept out a circle in the snow with the toe of his boot.  "Don't you think you went a little hard on him?"

          "Yeah, I did."  He looked up at the young woman, long brown hair framing her concerned face.  "But if I hadn't he'd stay here with me, and I can't risk both of us.  I care about you, a lot, and I'm willing to take some chances to be with you, but I can't let Heyes take those chances, too."

          "But you just hurt him, terribly."

          "I know."  It was a nearly inaudible whisper.  "God knows I didn't want to, Rainy, but I know it's the only way to get him to ride out of here without me.  Believe me, he's too darn stubborn, and if I gave him a chance, he'd probably talk me into leavin' with him, and I am tired, more than you know."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes jerked the cinch strap tight, drawing a grunt from the gelding.  Curry and Rainy sat on their mounts, waiting.  Heyes swung up into the saddle, and settled down on the cold leather stiffly.  "You don't have to ride into town with me.  I know the way."

          "Rainy has some supplies she needs to pick up, I told her I'd help," the Kid offered as an explanation.  It came out flat.

          Heyes grunted, and reined the gelding out of the small valley and headed for Spring Fork.  The three didn't speak as they rode along, Heyes in the lead, the Kid and Rainy following closely behind.

          Heyes pulled up in front of the dry goods store, but didn't dismount.  Curry and Rainy swung off their horses, and after tying them to the hitching rack walked around to stand on the boardwalk, facing Heyes.  "Glad we made it before dark," Heyes said half-heartedly.

          "We have a telegraph office," Rainy offered after an uncomfortable silence passed between the two men.  "I come into town every few weeks."

          "I'll remember that," Heyes said with a thin smile.

          "Where you headin'?" Curry asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

          Heyes shrugged.  "I'll go visit Lom, see if there's any word."  He looked down at the dusty street.  "Be careful until the amnesty comes through, huh?"

          "I will.  The place is pretty isolated, and I won't be comin' into town much."

          Heyes nodded, smiling down at them.  "Well, you two take care."

          "Be careful yourself," Rainy said softly, watching the pain play across Heyes' face just beneath that his.  He nodded again and reined the gelding away, kicking him into a trot.  The pair watched as Heyes disappeared down the street.  "Come on," she told Curry, laying a hand on Jed's arm and directing him toward the store.

          Curry had just stepped up to the door when he saw the man enter the saloon in the mirror that hung on the opposite wall of the store.  Stepping quickly past the door, he turned in time to see another of the bounty hunters enter the saloon behind the first.  "Damn."

          "What?" came Rainy's soft voice next to him.

          "Two of the guys who shot me."

          "Heyes?"

          "I know.  I'll go out the back.  You go down and catch him at the livery.  I'll meet you two down there."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          _I never thought it would turn out like this.  Guess I figured we'd end up dead, or in prison, together, plannin' great escapes_ , Heyes thought to himself as he studied the horses milling idly in the large corral.  _I never thought we'd split up, it just doesn't feel right, but you made it clear you didn't want me stickin' around.  I hope you find some happiness, Kid.  Rainy's a great girl, you two should be happy together_.

          The sounds of a rider coming up behind him cut the thoughts short and Heyes' hand dropped reflexively to his gun as he turned.  "What are you doin' here?" he asked when he saw Rainy.

          "Jed spotted two of the men who shot him.  Come on, you two have to get out of here."

          "Where is he?"

          "Coming.  He cut around the back so—"  The last of her words were drowned out by the sound of gun shots, one ripping by Heyes' ear.  Hannibal dove for the minimal cover offered by the corral fence.  The firing continued, the horses in the enclosure squealing as some of them were hit.  A cloud of dust rose as they tried to escape the confines of the corral, threatening to trample Heyes.

          Rainy was half off the mare she rode when one of the shots grazed her along the ribs, the force spinning her into the ground.  Heyes scampered from his position grabbing her jacket, and dragging her behind several large bales of hay stacked between the barn and the correl.

          "You all right?" he asked, firing back at the men who were well situated behind the nearby buildings.

          "Just grazed me," she said, her gun echoing his own.  "When Jed gets here, you two get the hell out of here."  She paused, then added, "Tell him I was hit.  Tell him I'm dead."

          "What?" Heyes asked as he ducked to avoid a volley of shots that collided with the hay or whistled over the tops of the bales.  "I'm not going to leave you in the middle of all this, they'll kill you."

          "Damn it, Heyes, I don't want him dead!  I can hold these men off long enough for the two of you to get out of here."

          "Rainy, he'd—"

          "Look, the Sheriff'll be coming, just get him out of here, please.  Take care of him.  Tell him the truth later, when you're both safe."

          "Joshua!" came Curry's concerned voice.  Heyes looked down at Rainy, realizing that she'd just given him a chance to get the Kid back.  Her advice made sense, but he wasn't sure if that was the only reason he took it.

          Bolting from the cover of the bales Heyes headed for the gelding still standing tied to the fence.  Curry intercepted him, an arm extended.  Both knew he'd never get the panicked horse untied in time.  Heyes took the hand and let the Kid swing him up behind him on the horse.  "Where's Rainy?"

          "Too late," was all Heyes said.  Curry stiffened.  The thought that he would ride down on the men momentarily crossed Heyes' mind, but then the blond man yanked the horse around and kicked it into a hard gallop.  The firing followed them.  Heyes jumped, grabbing the back of the saddle tighter, and biting back a cry as he felt a slug bury itself into his back.

          Glad the Kid hadn't noticed as he fought to keep the frightened animal headed out of town, Hannibal drew a deep breath and wound the bed-roll laces around his fingers.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          They rode hard, heading off the road and back into the rugged foothills.  Heyes managed to keep his grip on the back of the saddle and ground his eyes shut, the jarring motion of the horse sending hammers of black throbbing pain pounding through him.  He held in a groan as the horse stumbled, jerking roughly to regain its footing.  "We'll be back to the cave by morning, if the horse holds out," the Kid called over his shoulder.

          _If I hold out is more like it, Kid_ , Heyes thought, wanting to lean forward and rest his head on the Kid's back.

          It felt like an eternity had passed in a foggy world of near awareness and burning agony when Curry's words finally filtered through.  "We're almost back to the cave.  We should be safe once we're on the other side," the Kid called over his shoulder.

          "Yeah," was all Heyes slurred, feeling the blood as it oozed slowly down his back, warm.

          Curry pulled the horse up in the small canyon, totally spent.  He looked about the area, noting the pine and aspens that grew there, remembering that Rainy had tried to tell him all their names, but he couldn't remember any of them now.  The pre-dawn light filtered past the leaves and branches, mist-like, and he looked for her face in the shadows.  His eyes burned from holding back tears, and it took him a moment to realize that Heyes had not dismounted.  "Come on, Heyes, what are you waiting for?"

          Taking a deep breath, Hannibal clinched his teeth shut and slid off the horse, staggering back as he tried not to lose his footing on the even ground.  The canyon rippled before his eyes, like a reflection in a pond.  Curry frowned, but before he could ask what was wrong, Heyes sank heavily to the ground.  Swinging off the horse, Curry was kneeling next to the dark-haired man in two strides.  Looking down into Heyes' face he saw the pale, colorless cheeks and the fine film of sweat.

          He reached out and slid his arm under Heyes to lift him up, but quickly pulled his hand back out when he felt the warm stickiness.  Blood.  Grabbing the front of Heyes' jacket, Curry raised him off the ground, letting him fall into his shoulder where he could hold him easier.  Looking over Heyes' shoulder he could see the bloodstained back of the jacket.  "Heyes, why didn't you say something?" he whispered.

          "Didn't want you to worry, Kid.  'Sides, there was nothing you could've done," Heyes slurred.

          The Kid jumped, sure Heyes hadn't heard him.  Taking his cousin under the arms, Curry was able to stand him up.  Hannibal's eyes clinched, then opened.  "Easy, Heyes," the Kid told him as he continued to hold him up.  "We're here.  I'm goin' to get you inside.  Can you walk?"

          Heyes nodded, and Curry shifted his grip, drawing one of Hannibal's arms over his shoulder to support him better, slipping the other around his waist.  Together they moved slowly back to the cabin.

          Bear was gone.  Curry laid Heyes down on the same bed that had held him not so long ago.  Heyes was able to sit up long enough for Jed to remove the jacket and shirt.  "Guess it was my turn, huh, Kid?"

          "Don't talk, Heyes," he responded, helping his cousin to lie down on his side so he could clean the blood away that was rapidly drying on Heyes' skin, creating a large dark-red scab.  Fear caused Curry's hands to tremble as he found a pot and added some water to it.  He heard Heyes groan and Curry shivered, the memory of his own time in that condition still too vivid.  He soaked a cloth in the water, then wrung it out.  Heyes gasped as the rough cloth contacted the wound.

          "How's it look, Kid?"

          "Caught you just above the belt," he told him as he continued to clean away the blood.  "Bear should be back soon.  We'll get it out."

          "What the hell happened?  Where's Rainy?"

          Curry swung around to find Bear striding into the room carrying three rabbits he had found in snares he'd set the day before.  The answering look in Kid's eyes told him.  A shadow of grief passed over his face, but was pushed back as he looked down at Heyes.  "You two make a regular habit of this sort of thing?"

          "We try not to," Heyes said, trying to sound optimistic, but his voice cracked.

          "Lemme have a look here."  Bear knelt down beside Jed and examined the injury.  He couldn't tell how far the bullet had penetrated, but a back wound of any kind was something to worry about.  He frowned.  "You finish cleaning it as best you can, Jed.  I'll get what we need together."

          Curry nodded.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes was prone on the bed, Curry, holding the thin knife in his hand just above the wound.  He could understand better what Hannibal must have felt kneeling over him.  Bear was sitting at the head of the bed so he could hold Heyes' shoulders down.  "Hope you do as good a job as I did," Heyes said through clenched teeth.

          Curry smiled slightly.  "I'll try."  He leaned forward, ready to make the incision when a voice from behind him froze him in place.

          "Wait, Jed."

          Curry looked over his shoulder, sure he'd heard a ghost, and saw Rainy standing there.  Bear let out a whoop and rushed over to sweep her up into his arms. She grimaced as he sat her down, and he reached out to pull her jacket open, revealing the bloodied shirt.  "You're hit," he said, his voice full of concern.

          "Just plowed out a little skin, Pa – looks a lot worse than it is."  She looked at Jed.  "I'm sorry."

          "Can you help him?" Curry asked, his emotions too confused to think past the immediate concern of getting Heyes out of danger.

          Rainy moved over to the bed and looked at the wound.  Heyes looked up at her, his expression one of relief.  "Let me get cleaned up.  Cover that up with a wet cloth and make sure he doesn't move," she directed, heading off.

          "Don't be mad at her, Kid," Heyes whispered while they waited.

          "Quiet, Heyes," the Kid directed, trying to sort out the feelings that were running wildly through his mind.

          "Kid, listen, I gotta tell you something, in case something happens."

          Curry scowled, but nodded.

          "When she got to the corral, those bounty hunters were right on her tail.  They started shootin' and she got that graze.  She realized then what could happen to you if you stayed here, and it spooked her.  She just wanted you safe.  She told me to get you outta there, and keep you safe.  I've always tried to keep you safe, Kid.  I should 'a told you the truth, but I was scared, too.  'Sides, it was a chance to get you back, so don't be mad at her, Kid, be mad at me.  I was the one bein' selfish."

          The words had taken the little strength Heyes had left, and he let his eyes close, glad he had made his peace with the Kid.  Hannibal felt Curry's hand cup the back of his head, and hoped that one day the Kid could forgive him.  "Quit talkin', Heyes," he said softly, then added, "and this time, I'll do the worrin'."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Rainy returned and took the knife, heated the blade in the fire, then poured some whiskey over the hot metal.  "You just hold him still," she directed Curry.  He nodded and took a firm grip on Heyes' shoulders.  Heyes reached up and held onto Kid's jacket sleeve with one hand as Rainy began to probe for the slug, the other curled into a fist, gripping the pillow.

          Heyes moaned into the pillow, and Kid felt the grasp tighten on his sleeve, and though his body shook, Heyes remained motionless.  The slug hadn't penetrated far, and Rainy sighed with relief when she found it so easily.

          "Easy, I've almost got it," she told Heyes, hoping he wouldn't jerk.  "Easy," she said, feeling the knife hit the end of the slug, "I've almost got it."  Heyes' grasp tightened further on Kid's sleeve, and the blond man shut his eyes as a low, painful moan escaped Heyes, muffled by the pillow.  "There."

          Curry left Heyes' hand curled tightly in his jacket sleeve, placing his free hand on the top of Hannibal's head as Rainy worked to cover the wound with a poultice to draw out any infection, then covered the paste with a few pieces of cloth.           Hannibal lay perfectly still as she worked and Curry was struck with a new sense of respect for his older cousin.  When she was through, they gently rolled Heyes onto his side.

          "Take it easy now and rest," Curry told him and Heyes nodded and closed his eyes, the grip on the blond's sleeve going slack.  They left him, sleeping on his side.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Curry sipped at a cup of coffee as Bear applied some of the paste over the track left by the bullet along Rainy's ribs.  She watched her father, but she spoke to Jed.  "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but when Hannibal and I were pinned down by those men, I realized, sooner or later they, or someone like them, would find you here, and I thought about what could happen to you if they did."  She looked up at him.  "I'm going to stay right here, Jed Curry, but you don't belong here.  You belong with him," she said, nodding toward Heyes.  "The two of you can take care of each other until that amnesty comes in,  and when it does, you know where I'll be, but I just don't think either of you will live to see it, if you split up."

          Kid looked over at Heyes, curled up on his side, looking for all the world like the boy Jed remembered growing up with.  "You don't have to explain," he whispered to Rainy.  "He already did."  A spasm shook Heyes, his face pinching up, but it passed quickly, and he relaxed again without waking.  Curry looked back at Rainy.  "I love you, Rainy."

          "I know.  I love you, too, you good-for-nothing outlaw," she told him, leaning forward to hug him.

          Bear grinned at the pair.  Curry blushed.  "When he can travel, we'll leave."  He paused, blue eyes locking on her green, and said with conviction, "But I'll be back."

          "I know you will," she said, and kissed him.

          "I just hope you're both walkin' the next time," Bear said, as he watched the lovers, drawing a smile from the Kid.  "Havin' the two of you around could prove to be a mite too dangerous."

          "That's why we're leavin'.  Heyes swears we'll get that amnesty, and as soon as we do—"

          "You'll be the first to get the news in person," Heyes finished in a whisper.

          Curry looked over at his cousin.  "I thought I told you to give that silver tongue of yours a rest."  Heyes smiled weakly as Curry moved over to sit next to him on the bed, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  "I want you to know that I didn't mean all those things I said the other day, Heyes.  It's just that I know how Curry-stubborn you can get sometimes.  I wanted to stay, I still do, but, I couldn't tie you here, too.  I knew that was the only way I'd get you to go, I was—"

          "I know, Kid, I know.  I feel the same way about you, and if it had been me, I'd done the same."  He looked over at Rainy, and winked.  "And don't worry none, I'll keep him out of trouble 'til the weddin'."

The End


End file.
